Dreams
by Reikaku Pyro
Summary: [Jounouchi x Mai] Mai has a rather...interesting dream about a certain blonde headed goofball. Next thing she knows he's at her doorstep, and she's in a bind. Rated for sexual content and mature themes. COMPLETED.


Author's notes: I want to make it PERFECTLY CLEAR. This fic contains mature content, and if you're uncomfortable with that, I suggest you stop now. It's not explicit or graphic or anything (least I don't think so), but still. Clear warning.

And I'm PRETTY sure this is clean enough to stay here, considering some on the other things I read. But if it's not, I'll take it down. I understand the rules and all that jazz.

Anyway, I don't own Yuugiou and blah, blah, blah. All that disclaimer jazz here.

* * *

_He was in the doorway, staring at her with lust and passion. She could see it in his eyes even from the silky bed that she lay on. The amber eyes glistened as they trailed from her ruby lips down her body, wrapped only in a smooth satin sheet._

_She called out for him. "Jounouchi...please..."_

_He slowly made his way to the bed, sliding onto her and hovering his lips over hers. His breath was heavy, and she knew that he was going crazy with desire. "What is it, Mai?" he whispered with labored breath. His hand slid down her side, settling at her waist._

_Before she could answer he had captured her lips with his own, pressing against her and pushed his tongue into her. It was all she could do to suppress the deep moan that threatened to escape her throat. Every part of her body was yearning...aching for him. All she wanted was to be with this man in the most intimate way._

_Slowly he broke the kiss, letting his lips trail down to her neck. Her eyes closed as she arched her neck to give him full access. His warm lips elicited a sensual feeling down her spine. She gasped sharply, her fingers lacing through his sandy blonde hair as he slipped the sheet out from between them._

"_Jounouchi..."_

"_Do you want this, Mai?" he asked seductively, pushing against her so hard it hurt. The moan finally broke free from her lips as his knee slowly slipped between her legs. "For real?"_

_She couldn't find her voice. Her mind was completely focused on this intense pleasure that he was giving her. "Oh, yeah," she breathed, pulling his silky lips back to hers. Her moans got louder as he firmly pushed his hips against hers. Suddenly it was all happening. As he pulled her leg up and held it against his side and softly bit at the base of her neck, she could feel his strength in her. It all hurt so much, but she wanted it. She needed that heated moist friction between them. The deep, rhythmic, gasping sounds she made that completely obvious._

_Her body trembled in his strong embrace. The feeling was building, her anticipation mounting. He was deeply moaning her name in her ear, nuzzling their cheeks together. It was almost over, but she didn't want it to stop. Soon she would collapse and give in to the pleasure. Just a little more..._

"_Mai...I love y-"

* * *

_

Kujaku Mai shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing, her mind a blur. What had she been dreaming? Was she...with Jounouchi...?

She looked around her bedroom. She was alone, as usual. So it all had been a dream.

Then why did she feel so...aroused?

As she regained her senses, she ran a hand through her long golden hair. Whatever that dream was, it was over now. And she desperately needed a cold shower.

The next day, the dream was all Mai could think about. It didn't make any sense. Mai was a 24-year old woman who could easily have any man she wanted. One look into those ruby grape eyes could seduce a guy, and the way her skirts always seemed to hug her curves perfectly would drive them insane. So why would her mind get stuck on a 16-year old blonde goofball that only aggravated her whenever he was around?

She tried to convince herself that he wasn't even that attractive. Sure, he was tall, and he had those strong broad shoulders and muscular arms that she always felt safe in. And his warm honey-colored eyes gave a soft contrast to his sandy hair that was always a mess. And that attitude. That devil-may-care-happy-go-lucky-but-could-still-kick-your-ass-bad-boy air was something that no woman in her right mind could resist. He was so sweet, but had this rough edge that was downright sensual. And his neck was just...

...Wait. What was she trying to convince herself of again?

"Dammit," she muttered. Now was not the time for her to be so distracted like this. She really needed to clean out her apartment, and today was when she'd planned on doing it. She opened her closet and pulled out an old dress shirt that Jou had left on the day he helped her paint the apartment.

* * *

"_Damn, this place looks a lot better than before," Jounouchi proclaimed proudly. "I'd say we did a good job."_

"_Well, of course we did, you goof," she lightly hit his arm. "It's not like it was hard to improve. This place was a wreck. But I gotta admit," Mai sighed, crossing her arms and admiring the living room, "It does look really nice..."_

"_Yeah," he sighed back. Mai caught him staring at her, and he quickly turned away with a soft blush. She just grinned._

"_You know, you have blue paint all over your face, Jounouchi," she pointed out, a smug grin on her lips. "And your shirt. You're a complete mess."_

"_Oh, you're one to talk," he grinned widely. "Looked in a mirror lately, Mai? You're just as painted up as me!"_

"_No way," she said coyly, but still checked her reflection in the window. He was right. "You know, maybe having a paint fight wasn't the greatest idea."_

"_But it was fun," he smirked. "And you're just mad because I won."_

"_Oh PLEASE," she rolled her eyes back to him. "Like that's something to be proud of. Besides, how do you win a paint fight?"_

"_The way I did."_

"…_Whatever, Jounouchi. Now go wash your face, at least. You're starting to resemble a really pale Smurf," she snickered as she sat on the couch that was covered by a white sheet that had been splattered with paint as well. "And I'll wash that shirt of yours. My thanks for your help."_

"_Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the ragged shirt. Mai watched out of the corner of her eye as he slid the shirt off, revealing a tight white tank top over his frame. It accentuated every muscle and showed off his well-built shoulders. Mai felt her cheeks get warm as he tossed the paint covered shirt to her. It was still warm._

_As he walked back to the bathroom, he paused at the hallway. "You know, Mai? Don't worry about washing that. Just throw it out or something. I took it out of my dad's closet, and if he finds out I did he'll kill me."_

_She blinked. "But then why did you…"_

"_Because he'd only notice if I brought it back," he winked and disappeared down the hallway. She held the shirt in her hands and just took in its warmth. It even smelled like him._

_Suddenly, she snapped back to reality and dropped the shirt. What was she thinking? This was Jounouchi! Her best friend! It must've been the paint fumes that were making her light-headed._

_She glanced at the rumpled shirt that was next to her and sighed. No use in letting it go to waste…

* * *

_

Mai sat at the edge of her bed, holding the shirt in her hands. The paint had faded a bit, leaving light blue stains in the white fabric. She only brought it out to sleep in, usually when she felt upset. Something about it just soothed her. It was like a security blanket for when Jou wasn't around to make things better.

Even now when it seemed like Jounouchi was the source of her unease, the shirt calmed her mind. She didn't want to let go.

"Well…I am just working around the house today," she shrugged. She took off her pale lavender shirt and slipped into Jou's. It was way too big for her. The shoulder hem went halfway to her elbows. After rolling up the sleeves she pulled out a faded jean skirt and tugged it on. Just like all her clothes it was tight and reached about mid thigh, but that was comfortable to her. Mai looked in her full-length mirror and sighed. She looked almost disheveled, like her dream had actually happened. Hugging her arms, she suddenly wished Jounouchi were there. Maybe seeing him with that ridiculous grin and those eyes…

She blinked, and then shook her head furiously. This was madness. She needed to work.

* * *

Mai jumped as she heard a loud knock at her front door. "What…who in the world?" she muttered, getting up from the floor where she was going through some old magazines and newspapers. The knock continued. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled, a bit annoyed. People were so impatient. 

The door slid open, and a familiar tall blonde stood before her. He had a pair of ripped jeans and a fitted hunter green shirt covering his frame, and as usual his hair was a mess. It looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. Typical Jounouchi. Not that she was complaining….wait.

"Jounouchi?" she asked, voice cracking a bit. "What are you doing here?"

He looked puzzled. "What? I can't come visit one of my best friends without a written invitation?" he replied with an edge of sarcasm. "Sorry I bothered you."

Mai just rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, moron," she said dully. "Now stop being a smartass and get in here." She stepped back and Jounouchi entered the apartment, an amused expression on his face. That irritated Mai. She was the one that was supposed to catch him off guard, not the other way around.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to…how you were settling in. I mean, it's been about a month since you moved back, right?" he said casually looking around. Once again, she found herself studying his every movement. He was always so relaxed-such fluid motions. There was that sensuality of his again. And she it was driving her insane. Images of her dream flashed in her mind again, and it was all she could do to not pull him into one of the deep passionate kisses she experienced in her fantasy.

She snapped herself back into reality. What was wrong with her? Acting like a hormone driven teenage girl was not how Kujaku Mai would be seen. And why now? Sure she'd noticed his looks and presence before, and of course her heart fluttered whenever he shot her one of those sweet, sexy smiles he was infamous for. But never before had she felt so out of control. And she didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

"I'm fine," she said, regaining her composure. "Just cleaning up. I've almost got everything put away, but I found some boxes of books and newspapers that I need to go through. And I've got some old clothes to get rid of," she explained, joining him in the living room. "And then there's some kitchen stuff…"

"Sounds like a load of fun," he sighed, a small whistle escaping him.

"Oh, of course," she replied. "It's a regular party."

He chuckled deeply. His raspy voice soothed her, but at the same time made her extremely nervous. When would this torture end?

"Need some help?" he suddenly offered. Her gaze darted up to his smile. "Might not be as fun as painting this place, but wouldn't mind giving you a hand," Jounouchi grinned.

"…Um…Okay," she said hesitantly. "I'll keep looking through this stuff," Mai suggested, pointing at the boxes spread across the floor. "…And you can start putting the stuff in the kitchen away." Good plan. He'll be way over there and she'd be focused on her work.

What could happen?

* * *

"Dammit, Jounouchi!" Mai screamed with frustration. She'd already gone through all the boxes and filled them with the things she didn't need, and Jou was carrying them to the door. However, he had a tendency to drop to boxes, often spilling all the contents out across the hall. Such a klutz… 

"I SAID I was SORRY," he yelled right back. "It's not like I MEANT to drop the damn box! Geez…"

"Fine, just clean it up, will you?" she sighed, exhausted with fighting. She saw him give her a quick glare, then kneel to pick up the magazines and such. She fell onto the couch and took a deep breath. It had only been a few hours, but the effort of trying to keep her mind off that dream and her eyes away from the blonde in her kitchen had drained her energy.

"What're you so tired for?" he asked bit coldly. "All you did was look through stuff and pick what you wanted. How difficult is that?"

"Shut up, Jounouchi," she said quickly. She didn't want to hear him talk. Well…sort of. _'Stop it.'_

"I just didn't sleep well last night. I had a dre-…I had insomnia," she lied. No way was she about to explain her exotic dream about him. Worse yet she'd have to explain why she'd been acting so on edge with him all day. She had really been mean. She yelled at him and sighed, she never smiled. She was afraid that if he got even the slightest hint that she was having a good time he would know what was on her mind and the images that flashed in her head.

"Oh," he blinked, joining her on the couch. "Well, you're pretty much finished, right? Just some of those glasses in the kitchen that you wouldn't let me touch," Jou emphasized the last four words as though he were trying to prove something. She just looked at him with a bored expression.

"You enforced the reasons for that with your little box trick," she replied blandly.

"Shut up, Mai."

"Hmm," she muttered, smiling a bit. Jou's grin returned in response. Obviously he was happy he'd gotten her to smile. She immediately stopped.

"I should finish putting those glasses away, then," she said, quickly getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen, leaving Jounouchi bewildered. But it was necessary. Had she stayed next to him any longer…well, she didn't want to think about what she might do.

Mai carefully opened one of the boxes and opened one of the empty cabinets. After she put these away, there would be nothing else and she would finally be completely settled in after a month. Scary, almost.

"Mai, why don't you go lay down?" she heard him ask with deep concern. "You don't look too good…I mean…You just aren't acting like yourself!" he stammered a bit. Mai giggled despite herself. He was cute when he stumbled over his own words. Adorable, even.

She didn't turn to look at him, though. She stayed focus on her task. "Don't worry, Jounouchi. I'll be fine," she insisted, unwrapping newspaper from a wineglass. These had belonged to her mother and father, and she inherited them when they died. They were precious crystals to her, and Mai didn't want anyone but her to touch them. She didn't trust anyone else enough.

She went to put the glass up on one of the higher cabinet shelves, but found that she wasn't tall enough to reach it. She was about to bring her arm down when she felt Jou's hands slip around her waist and pull her carefully off the ground. Though she was quite taken aback and could feel her cheeks burning, she managed to get the glass on the shelf with little difficulty now that Jounouchi had raised her up.

He went to set her down, but Mai was a bit lost in her own world. His strong hands sent a small shiver through her, and she didn't even feel it when her feet touched back on the ground. His hands released her, but Mai's knees were weak, and she fell back. She felt herself fall against Jounouchi's chest and his arm wrap around her to keep her up. Her heart was racing and her mind screamed for her to stand up and get mad or…just do something. But she couldn't. He felt so warm and inviting. Just like he had in her dream, but now it was real.

"_Do you want this, Mai? For real?" _she recalled what he'd said in her fantasy and how his deep rough voice made her tremble. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering a bit. "Oh, yeah…" she whispered, thinking of her reaction in the dream.

"What?" a voice snapped her back to reality.

"Huh!"

"You said 'oh, yeah.' What were you talking about?" Jounouchi asked, puzzled. She was still in his arms and he was supporting her. One of his arms was wrapped completely around her body while the other rested on her shoulder. She glanced up with wild eyes to his face, which just looked down at her with concern. He looked exactly like he did in the dream. Clumps of fine, sandy blonde hair fell over his amber eyes and feathered against the sides of his face. She noticed he didn't shave that morning—he had a very fine stubble across his jaw. She didn't answer for while, and she felt his grip on her tighten. "Mai?" he asked. "Tell me what's wrong," and he smiled. Oh god.

That did it. Mai could control herself. She found the strength to turn around so that her chest was pressed against his. Her hand snaked around his neck and forcefully brought his lips to hers. He made slight sounds of protest, but they were muffled, as Mai's other hand pulled at the collar of his shirt, deepening the already fierce kiss.

Suddenly it hit her. What she was doing…who she was kissing so passionately…what her mind was thinking of…She pulled back quickly, leaving Jounouchi there even more confused than before. He stared at him, horrified at her actions. Her hands covered her mouth and her cheeks started to burn as blood rushed to them. She probably looked like a cherry. Her wide violet eyes shook in terror as he looked back with utter confusion.

"Mai…?" he said softly, looking to her for an answer.

She didn't have one. "Oh…god…I…" she stammered. She couldn't answer with those eyes looking at her. It was like he could see her soul, and she didn't like that. She turned around and walked to the living room, her mind frantically searching for an answer. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi! I-I…I don't know…what I was THINKING!" she couldn't look at him. She walked along the wall and hugged herself. There was no way to dig herself out of this. Her friendship with him was over. Nothing could ever be the same now. She was so scared. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what she'd just given up for a minute of pleasure. It was awful. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi…I'm so sorry…" she sniffed.

A hand touched her shoulder. Before she could even feel it, her back was against the wall and something had pinned her in place. A warm sensation covered her lips and something slipped into her mouth and pushed against her tongue. A callused hand wrapped its fingers with hers. Another caressed her jaw line and tilted her neck. It all happened in a blur.

Jounouchi had her pinned against the wall, and he was kissing her with the same fiery passion that she had given him moments ago. Every few moments he would pull back for but a second and take a labored breath, then he would push against her harder. Longing moans filled her ears as she stood in complete shock. What was happening?

Finally, Jounouchi stopped the kiss, but didn't pull away from her. He was gasping for air, and his cheeks were a deep crimson. "Jounouchi…" she whispered between heavy breaths.

"I've…wanted to do that…" he said softly. "I've wanted to for a long time, Mai." His mouth was right against her ear, and she felt his warm breath flow against her skin. A shudder ran through her body and down her spine. She could stop a small whimper from escaping her. Her legs were weak again.

But she still couldn't just give in. "But…why?"

"I….don't know…" he admitted. "But I have…and when you…I…guess I thought…" As he spoke, his hand stiffly moved down her arm and then ran back up her hip and waist. It was all so…oh god. Mai didn't even know the words to describe how he was making her feel. It was like slow, unbearable torture to her body, but she gladly went through it for the intense shivers of pain and pleasure. "And don't think I didn't notice…"

She blinked, still gasping a bit as her heart was pounding in her chest. "Notice what?" she whispered.

His moist lips smirked a bit. "You're wearing my shirt. The one I left and told you to throw out."

Mai froze. Of course he was right, but she never even thought that he would remember this rag that covered her. Suddenly she felt so exposed—all her feelings and desires were open to him.

Softly, he kissed her again. His lips hovered teasingly over hers as he spoke. "It looks good on you." There was a hint of hidden meaning in his voice, as though he wanted to continue. It was obvious that he wanted the same things that she did. To end the longing aches and to satisfy those thoughts and feelings that had plagued him for so long.

Her eyes closed and her neck arched back out of sheer instinct. The feelings from her dream—the aching, the need—it all came back to her. "Jounouchi…" she softly said, lacing the fingers of her left hand through his hair and pulling him close.

"Mai," he said, a lustful hunger in his tone. Suddenly his lips were against her neck. He massaged the soft skin with his tongue, making Mai feel light-headed. She whimpered again. There was no going back for her now. Her dream was coming true. Before she even thought about it, she'd already started pushing herself off the wall, pulling him towards her room. The whole time, he never let go. His arms stayed wrapped around her as the two stumbled blindly down the hall, too entranced by their kiss to look at where they were walking. There were a few times Mai thought they might fall completely to the floor, but Jou steadied them by holding him against her and balancing them against the wall with one hand. She would slip her arms around his neck and pull him down to deepen the kiss. Jounouchi was pressing his lips against her so hard it hurt. She could feel his tongue pushing into her mouth, and she let it. She felt him softly moaning into her, and she returned it. It was like she had no control, which normally she absolutely hated. But now…it didn't seem so bad. The idea of submitting to Jounouchi was all right in her mind, and her body was screaming for her to.

It seemed like an eternity before Mai felt the doorknob to her room. After the door was open she stepped through the doorway and pulled Jou in after her. Before she knew it her back was on the bed, Jounouchi's body hovering over her as he practically panted and gasped for air. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. It was understandable. After all, he was only 16. And knowing Jounouchi, it would probably be his first time. It wasn't hers, but the way she felt and shivered definitely reminded her of the first time. And her feelings for Jou far surpassed those she had had for her first long-term boyfriend.

Suddenly it made sense. Was the reason that she was so willing to give herself up like this because…she…? And he was so hesitant because he…? All this time. She'd loved him all this time, but didn't realize it till now. Because of that dream.

The realization scared her, but it also excited her. She didn't feel like a hormone-driven pervert. That was a nice feeling. Before she could stop herself, though, she shakily admitted to him.

"I love you, Jounouchi." _…Oh crap._ That was NOT…

He blinked. Suddenly the hesitation was gone. He smiled warmly down at her. "You have no idea…" he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, "…how long I've wanted to hear that, Mai."

She blushed furiously. That statement went against everything she stood for, everything she'd built her reputation on. And now, just in the heat of the moment, she'd blurted it out. She didn't want to be the sad girl willing to throw herself at someone just for love and attention. This was wrong…It was all…

"I love you, too, Mai. And I think I always have." Her train of thought derailed. Wow. That made her feel better.

"Oh, Jounouchi," she whispered through her smile. She gripped the fabric of his shirt and yanked him down. His lips landed perfectly on hers, and she parted them to show him just how much she loved and needed him. She felt his body tense up for a moment, then it relaxed and pressed up against her. A rough hand landed on her thigh and pushed against the hem of her skirt. Her knee bent a little, causing the inner part of her leg to rub against the rough texture of Jounouchi's jeans. The sensation forced her to break the kiss and gasp. That's when she heard him pull the buckle of his belt.

No turning back now. She wasn't about to.

* * *

She felt everything he did to her. Every slow, caring caress; every forceful kiss and movement. For hours he made her feel alive with the raging fire of intense passion. He would whisper in her ear whenever he was close enough to it. 

"I love you."

Every time he did, she would shake and pull him closer, whispering back if she found the strength.

Eventually, sleep overtook them. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of her back against his bare chest that was moist with sweat. His arms pulled her back to him, and he whispered the words one more time before she drifted off to a deep, deep slumber.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and all she saw was darkness. She'd slept through the afternoon and into the night. The clock said 11 PM. That surprised her a bit. She was sure she'd sleep through the night to morning. Considering… 

Then Mai noticed something…actually, she didn't notice something, and that was the problem. There was no one next to her. But what about…

She jerked up in the bed, looking around for Jounouchi, but she couldn't see. Frantically, she turned on the light on her bedpost and checked again. No one.

Jounouchi…he wouldn't…not to her…would he?

She suddenly felt betrayed and hurt. Did he really just use her? Was she nothing more than a conquest? Her heart broke, and she felt almost dead inside at the thought.

She looked over where Jounouchi had been, and she saw something. A piece of paper, folded down the center, was resting on the pillow. Mai quirked an eyebrow and opened it. It was a note.

_Mai_- 

_I'm sorry I had to go. But if I wasn't home by 10:30, my old man would've flipped since it's a school night. Stupid, huh?_

_I wanted to stay and say good night, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, I just couldn't wake you up. So don't freak out when you wake up. You should know me better than to think I'd do that to you. So if that thought even crosses your mind, STOP IT!_

_Anyway, thank you. Everything was just perfect, Mai. But damn. I never thought you'd be that generous. And don't spazz at that, either. It's just a joke._

_I promise I'll call you tomorrow after school. Get some rest, because I'm gonna take you on the greatest date you ever could hope for. So you'd better be ready._

_I love you._

_-Jounouchi, YOUR LOVE MACHINE (again, joke)_

She laughed out loud. He was even a goof in his notes. But now she was calm. He was right. She should have known better than to think he'd ever do that to her. In a way it just confirmed everything she felt. He knew her so well; that note practically read her mind as she read it.

Mai folded the paper and put it gently on her nightstand. She sighed a bit and fell back into her pillow.

"Amazing how a dream can mess with your life," she softly chuckled, turning out the light and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: And that's the end X3 Let me know what you think. I'm interested to hear how well/horribly I write smut. Yeah. 


End file.
